Come Back Hiei and Kurama
by Spiritfox300
Summary: This is a lil love story i wrote about Hiei and Kurama I love them! Well anyways It's 3 months after the Demon Tourtament and Kurama starts to miss Hiei who's with Mukuro in Demon World.. But Hiei gives Kurama a big surprise he'll never forget


Come Back…

Come Back…

Hiei…" Kurama sighed to himself.

It's been 3 months since Hiei left for Demon World to stay with Mukuro, after the Demon Tournament. Yusuke was busy with Keiko, Kuwabara visiting Yukina all the time, and school. Kurama was busy with school as well. Junior year, he was so excited to be half way through. "Shuichi, you might want to get home soon, it's getting late." his teacher claimed. "Right, well see you on Monday." Kurama replied. He hated the weekends. Kurama really never slept in, and he felt there was nothing to do.

"Mom, I'm Home." he came in and removed his shoes and bag.

"Oh, Shuichi! You're home late, where have you been?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Oh I just stayed longer to work on a project."

"Oh, alright. I was worried. Your father and I have a date. Your brother's at his friends staying the night so it's just you okay?"

"Alright, well have fun."

"Okay bye Shuichi, dinner's in the fridge." The couple walked out.

sigh… Kurama made his way to the kitchen, not really hungry, grabbed an apple and went to his room.

He was tempted to call someone, seeing if they wanted to hang out or something. But he didn't get the nerve to do it. 'They're all probably busy, **it is** Friday, Yusuke and Kuwabara's favorite.' Kurama just lay on his bed still holding the crimson apple in his hand. He then placed it on his desk, no longer wishing to eat it. He stared at the ceiling; all he could think about was the little 3- eyed Demon. But then he thought to himself. 'Its better this way, she gets him, obviously better then I do…' he rolled onto his side, trying to clear his mind of Hiei…. And Mukuro.

yawn "Oh! I must have fallen asleep." Kurama looked at the clock it said 11:30 p.m. "I guess Mother's not coming back tonight either." Kurama smiled. Sometimes the couple would stay at a Hotel when they wanted to get away. He went to the kitchen to have a snack, when he realized he left the apple on his desk. "Oh I forgot..." he went back to retrieve it when he noticed it was gone. 'Huh?' I'm sure I left it here. He started to look around for it, thinking it must have fallen on the ground or something. Nope, it wasn't there.

"Hn, your food is appalling." A voice came from behind the red head. He turned to see Hiei sitting on his window sill, the apple in his hand, a bite taken from it.

"Hiei…? what are you-"

"I got hungry." he interrupted. Hiei threw the apple out the window and jumped down to the ground. "You snore loud." Hiei grinned after his comment. Kurama just blushed, "How long have you been sitting there?!" he asked, not aware of his sleeping habits. "Like maybe 5 or 10 minutes." he replied. Kurama didn't even hear him; he was paying attention to Hiei's face, the face that he missed so much. But Kurama looked down and asked him, "So hows… Mukuro?" Hiei looked at Kurama which a questionable look. "Hn, ask her if you care."

"Hmm…" Kurama smiled.

"So Hiei, you want something to drink?"

The two demons walked to the Kitchen, Hiei observing the home of Kurama as he walked. "Well I have some lemonade or water." Kurama claimed placing his hand on the fridge door. "Water's fine." Hiei replied. Kurama began to pour and gave the cup of water to Hiei. Hiei drank it down in 5 seconds flat. Kurama eyed him.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty. Do they nourish you there?"

"I do what I want." Hiei replied. Turning his eyes to the baby pictures of Kurama hanging in the Kitchen. Hiei had a huge smirk on his face. "You had a huge head." Kurama looked at the picture, "Yes… I did." Kurama looked down and sighed. "You still do." Hiei got up off the chair and began to walk to the couch. Kurama follwed after placing Hiei's glass in the sink.

"So, it's been 3 months since I've last seen you." Kurama said, hoping to make conversation with the silent fire demon.

"Yeah… it has."

"I hope you're doing well up there."

"I am. Don't be concerned."

Kurama started playing with his fingers, staring at the ground, the shiny wood flooring.

Hiei looked up at Kurama's face and said, "Kurama…" Kurama looked up at Hiei as well. Hiei closed his eyes took a deep breath, as if he was going to say something bad or embarrassing. Kurama began to get a little nervous. Hiei opened his large ruby eyes and said, "Kurama… Mukuro wants me to marry her." Kurama was breathless, he couldn't speak, and he knew Hiei was NOT the marrying kind. And that she was stupid for even asking! "Well... ummm... what did you say…?" Kurama asked trying so hard not to laugh in hysteria. Hiei paused, "I said… yes." It all went silent. Kurama felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like a hand was choking his throat, he could not breathe, speak, cough, nothing. "Kurama...?" Hiei asked. "Did you hear me?" Kurama just nodded, he could not say anything. Hiei just looked down at the ground. Then he heard a soft voice, "why…?" Kurama asked. His emerald eyes started to water, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "She really understands me; she cares, and is the only one who loves me." Right after hearing that Kurama wanted to shout, I LOVE YOU HIEI!! But he could not get the courage to do it… "I'm there anyways, so it's not like a lot will change. She just wants to be with me a lot." Kurama's eyes felt like they were burning, his throat dry.

"Hiei, I-"

"I know it's not something that I would do, ME, but what else do I have?"

Kurama's left eye dropped a tear; Hiei saw and looked at the tear drop.

"Kurama? What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked.

"What's wrong with me?! You're crazy!" Kurama jumped up on his feet, anger written all over his crying face.

"You're marrying her! YOU, of all people are getting married to Mukuro! I thought you said oh love is stupid! It's all dumb and a waste of time!? What changed your mind?! Her?! Did she change you?! I guess she could make you happy and I couldn't!!"

There was an awkward silence; Kurama just realized he basically admitted his love for the fire demon. Hiei stared at the hysterical fox, not knowing what to say or do. Kurama just fell back on the couch, his head facing down, his body shaking.

"I love you too Hiei… She's not all you have, you have me…"

Hiei faced Kurama, staring at him and his emerald eyes.

"I know…" Hiei replied.

Hiei leaned closer to Kurama placing his hand on his face, wiping the tear from under his eye. He leaned his lips into his and started to kiss the crying demon. Kurama was surprised but went along with it, for he felt like he was in heaven, being in Hiei's arms, Hiei holding him close and kissing him, his tongue whirling in his mouth. They parted to breathe; Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes.

"Kurama… I've been waiting for you all this time."

"Hiei… You have?"

"Yes… I loved you."

Hiei pulled Kurama close again and started to remove his clothing. He pulled off Kurama's shirt, and then started to kiss him gently on his chest. Kurama felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt so light headed and hot. Hiei made his way down Kurama's smooth body, pulling down his maroon school pants. Then he removed his cloak, just tossing it to the side, revealing his hard, nice, abs and chest. Kurama moved his fingers up and down his abs, loving the feeling of his skin. Hiei started to blow the moaning fox demon, the noise of Kurama's moans turned him on even more. Kurama's face blushed, he felt so hot and heavy. Hiei made his way back up, kissed Kurama's soft lips, turned Kurama around on the couch and inserted himself within him. He thrusted back and forth, Kurama moved along gripping the arm rest of the couch, moaning hard and loud. Sweat dripped form Hiei's face and arms, he began to thrust harder. Kurama continued to moan and gripped harder onto the couch. Finally he came.

Hiei breathed heavily on Kurama's back, he felt the sweat drip from his face. Kurama also breathed hard.

"Kurama... ughhh… that was…"

"I know… ha-ha… are you okay?"

"Yeah… you?"

"Yes…"

Hiei smirked and kissed Kurama's forehead, holding him close they sat on the couch together. Kurama's head resting on Hiei's shoulder. It took a few minutes for Kurama to register what just happened, then he jumped up, "Wait! You are technically engaged! And I…"

"I lied." Hiei interrupted.

"What?!" Kurama looked so pissed but happy at the same time to hear it was false.

"It's true that Mukuro asked me to marry her, but I didn't say yes…"

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to see what you would say." Hiei replied, standing up in front of Kurama.

"But you… So you don't love her?" Kurama asked.

"No… I love…you. Unfortunately."

Kurama's lips curved to a smile then he began to laugh. "I love you too Hiei."

They smiled at one another then continued to sit on the couch.

"Let's see what's on this TV… thing." Hiei said, attempting to turn it on with the remote.

In Demon World

"AHHHHH!!" Mukuro screamed, she was watching Hiei and Kurama through the entire scene, even the love making. A soldier of hers ran in, "Mukuro-sama are you alright??" She looked at him, but not for long, she then screamed and threw her crystal at him, the one she was watching Hiei through.

"GET OUT!!" she screamed, he left, fearing for his life. Her eyes steaming with rage. She was pissed.

"How dare he?! After all I've done for him; I spared him at the tourtament!! I saved his life after he fought Shigure!! AHHH!! It's all his fault!!" She thought of the redhead fox demon and clenched her fist. "You… It's all your fault!!" She punched an enormous hole in the wall, and began to scream again. Her shouting was heard through out the entire palace, and large amount of the demon plain surrounding them.

In Human World

Hiei and Kurama had fallen asleep in Kurama's bed. Hiei rolled around for he was beginning to have a nightmare. He dreamt of Mukuro and her anger at him and Kurama. He woke in a shock. It felt so real, sweat dripped from his forehead. Kurama awoke, feeling Hiei get up.

"Hiei…, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurama asked, still half asleep.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Hiei replied, getting his wits together. He lay back down next to Kurama placing his arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

The next morning Kurama woke up, his eyes opened to see Hiei gone. He looked up at the window, it was open.

"Hiei…" Kurama said, everything that happened the other night was coming back to him. He felt happy, confused, scared, hurt, loved, and tired. He didn't know what to think. He remembered Hiei saying, "I love you, Kurama." Those words kept repeating in his mind. It made him blush. He then heard a door open.

"Shuichi? Are you here?" Shiori was home, with her husband.

"Yes I am." Kurama yelled, while getting up to shower.

In Demon World

Hiei walked inside Mukuro's room to see her sitting in her giant purple chair, looked comfortable. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there.

"Hiei, I know… I saw you." She claimed, her eyes looked narrow.

"Hn, you think I care?" Hiei remarked, he didn't give a shit what she thought, nor anyone else.

"What's wrong with me? What did I do wrong?" she asked, feeling more anger subsiding in her soul.

"Nothing…I just don't love you. I love him. Get over it." He replied.

Mukuro's heart felt hurt, crushed, and torn. She did everything she could to convince the fire demon to stay with her. She thought he was grateful and felt as close to her as she had for him. To find she was false was hard to realize.

"Listen, I'm going back to Human world… to stay." Hiei claimed.

Mukuro just turned her face from him, in resentment. She tried to act as if she didn't care, but it was all a lie. She wanted so much to convince him to stay, give him reasons, plead, beg, and even grovel. But she would not lower herself to that level. Hiei made his way to his room packing his things, which consisted mostly of weapons. She followed him and stood by the doorway, watching him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked.

"What? You're leaving don't I get to see you one last time? No wait, you died a while ago obviously."

Hiei turned to face her, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at his face in anger, "Well, the Hiei I knew wouldn't become some fox whore's lap dog and do whatever he says. He would say 'Hn' or 'Screw off'."

Hiei's face turned angrier with every word she spout out.

"It's none of your concern what I do anymore…" He replied. Then turned back to finish packing his things. But Mukuro was persistent and would not let him walk out so easily.

"Look at you! Realize what you're doing! You're going back to human world! You hate Human world! But yet you're going back for a stupid human! Sorry if I'm not a whore like he-"

"Shut the Fuck Up!" Hiei yelled and interrupted her. He turned around to face her, with his bag in his hand.

"You don't know anything about him! And at least when I say I'm going to do something he just shuts up and listens!!"

Mukuro's eyes stared hard at the pissed off demon. She was speechless from his remark. She wanted so much to kill him. But she loved him to much to do so. Hiei just walked past Mukuro, not saying a word. She turned to see him walk out the door, his shadow then disappeared.

Mukuro clenched her fist, so hard blood dripped from it.

"Hiei, You and Kurama will regret this…"

Human World

knock knock, Kurama heard from the door.

"Coming." He replied.

He opened the door to see Hiei standing there with his bag.

"Hiei… What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, delighted and confused to see him.

"I'm staying with you now, okay?" Hiei replied. Handing Kurama his bag.

"Umm well…" Kurama uttered, while holding onto his heavy bag of clothes and weapons.

"Well just put that in your room for now, I'm going out." Hiei said, and then vanished with his amazing speed.

"Hiei wait-"Too late, Hiei was gone.

Kurama looked down at the bag, his heart was lifted. Now Hiei would be there with him, always. He wouldn't have to wonder when he will see him again; he would be there every night with him.

Kurama walked to his room to arrange Hiei's things in the room, placing his weapons in the closet, his clothes in the drawers. He then sat down on his mattress, stretched out his back and arms, yawned.

"Ahhh, I must be getting tired. It's only 6:30 p.m. too." He smiled and thought of his night with Hiei, making love, holding him close. Then he thought, "Ohh maybe that's why I'm so tired, hehe." He lay down and hugged his pillow. Closed his eyes and started to doze off a little.

A couple hours past then a cold breeze past through Kurama's room, waking him up from his cat nap. Brrrrr… He shivered; He got up to see the window open and Hiei going through the Dresser.

"Hiei, can you shut the window? It's cold ." Kurama asked, cuddling with his blanket.

"Wuss." Hiei replied, and then closed it with his left hand, his right hand still going through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Kurama asked.

"Where's my cloak?"

"Aren't you wearing it?"

"Not the other one."

"How many do you have?"

"I don't know, probably 10."

"Well it should be somewhere in there, that's where I put all your clothes."

Hiei finally found it and took it from the drawer; he then placed it on the closet door knob. He then took his clothes he was wearing off.

"What time is it?" Kurama asked, rubbing his eyes.

"10 something I think." Hiei replied. Still getting undressed.

"Oh… So what will you do while I'm at school during the week?"

"Go Out, like I always do." Hiei replied, after getting naked he crawled into bed next to Kurama. Kurama blushed once he felt his package touch his thigh. Hiei just smirked at him. Kurama then turned to face Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's shoulders, pulling him close, breathing heavily. Kurama whispered near Hiei's ear, "I love you…" They both fell asleep in each other's arms, breathing heavily, almost snoring.

The next morning when Kurama awoke, he was surprised to find Hiei still sleeping next to him.

"Hmm, I thought he'd be gone be now." Kurama lay back down next to him, enjoying the closeness he was sharing with Hiei.

"Hiei…" Kurama said, trying to wake up the demon.

"Huh…?" Hiei replied, still tired and slightly drowsy.

"It's time to get up." Kurama said, whispering in Hiei's ear, trying to turn him on a little.

"Ughhh Leave me alone Kurama." Hiei replied.

Kurama just decided to let him sleep. He went to the kitchen to see if anyone else was home, no one was.

Kurama started to make some rice and egg to eat for breakfast. Hiei could smell the food from the room. He then walked into the kitchen, the smell lingering from the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiei, I made some breakfast. Want some?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't kill me with it." Hiei replied, attempting to piss Kurama off with his humor.

"Haha, very funny. You try cooking for once." Kurama replied, Hiei smiled and looked at Kurama's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hn." Hiei said, but shortly after there was a large crash noise outside the home. Hiei ran to the front door to see what had caused it.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked walking his way towards Hiei.

Hiei was shocked to see that it was Mukuro; she had made her way through the barrier to Human world.

"Hiei, I've been looking for you. Guess that little boom got your attention." She laughed.

Hiei knew right then that something bad was gonna go down, and there's no way that he would let Kurama's life be at risk, he knew she could destroy him.

"Kurama don't come closer! Stay inside!" Hiei yelled.

"Hiei what are you-"the Kurama saw Mukuro standing in his front yard, and she wasn't happy. There was a look of sorrow and murder on her face. She had come to kill and she wasn't leaving till it was done.

Kurama followed Hiei's direction and went back into the house.

"Mukuro, go home. I told you I don't want to be with you anymore. Just accept it and leave." Hiei told her, with a great seriousness on his face.

"Listen Hiei, I'm not letting you go so easily. I gave you everything I have and yet, you still reject me?! Don't think I'll let that go so easily." She replied, clenching her fist.

"You can't do anything, so just go."

"Hiei listen to me, it will never work between you and him!! I understand you! We understand each other! He can never understand the pain and suffering we've been through, I can!!"

"I don't give a shit! I don't care about you, I care about him!! If you can't accept that too damn bad!!"

Kurama just sat in the living room listening to them yell back and forth and one another. He didn't know what he should do, he was afraid of them getting into a brawl, for they were in the middle of a bunch of family houses. Kurama looked out the window to see if Hiei was okay.

"Hn, well I guess all that shit about you being so strong is a lie. Obviously if you can't even handle this you're a true weakling! A waste of a good demon, you have less strength then a fly."

Mukuro heard his words, and they offended badly. She looked at him, tears beginning to burn up. Her fists clenched trying not to over react but she was past the point.

"Oh yeah Hiei..? Let's see you get over this…" Mukuro gathered red energy into her right hand; it was shaped as a long sword. She threw it towards Hiei.

"Hn, if you think that's gonna hurt me you-" Hiei stopped for the sword went right past him, going through the living room window, smashing it to pieces, along with most of the front of the house.

Hiei covered his eyes from the attack, and then looked to see the destruction, and Kurama hanging from the other end of the wall from the energy Mukuro had created.

"Hahahahaha!!" Mukuro laughed at her work.

Hiei dropped his sword, "Kurama!!" Hiei ran towards his injured lover.

"Kurama!!" Hiei tried to remove the energy sword from Kurama's chest. It stung like lightning as he removed it. He threw it away from him and assisted Kurama down to the floor, lying him down and holding his bleeding body.

"Kurama… Come on this is nothing!! You've put up with a whole lot worse!! Come on!!" Hiei persisted to yell and shook him to wake him, but all to fail.

"No… Kurama…. No..." Hiei started to cry, his tears landing on Kurama's face.

Mukuro walked over towards the two demons, standing over both of them she began, "Not so easy to get over it right?! You should think about what you say Hiei. You think it is easy to love you?! It's not, but now I'm the only one that can!"

Hiei laid Kurama down fully, and then stood up, his back facing Mukuro.

"No…you can't." Hiei said, then as fast as possible he summoned the Dragon within him and began attacking her. She was able to dodge many of the blows but not all.

Hie jagan eye glowed as he attacked. His fists giving it everything they had.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Hiei screamed, Tears rolling down his cheeks. He grabbed his sword from the ground quickly, placing all his energy in the weapon, took the blade and cut off Mukuro's head. She was not able to dodge. There was blood everywhere; her body fell to the ground, after her head did.

"Ughhh... ugh… haaaa…." Hiei felt like he couldn't breathe, he dropped his weapon.

Tears still running down his face he faced Kurama, laying there, his shirt covered in crimson blood. Hiei couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"Come back… Kurama… Come Back…" Hiei walked towards him, picked him off the ground and held him in his arms. Kurama's body felt so light in his arms, lighter then before. He ran out of the destroyed household, still carrying Kurama in his arms.

He knew there was only one place he could go to help him, Spirit World.

In Spirit World

"Koenma!! You have to help him!!" Hiei yelled, Kurama in his arms, dripping with blood.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened to him?" Koenma asked looking at Kurama feeling sick.

"Mukuro…" Hiei replied, a look of anger on his face.

"Wait!! She came to human world?! OH NO I gotta-"

"She's dead, don't worry about it. Now bring him back!" Hiei interrupted.

Koenma had a look of shock on his face, Hiei lost to Mukuro the last time he fought her in the Demon Tourtament. How could he have defeated her only 3 months after that…?

"Koenma!!" Hiei yelled, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes well Hiei… He's dead. You have to except that and-"

"I don't have to accept SHIT!! If you don't bring him back I swear I'll kill you and everyone else in this shit hole!!" Hiei yelled, 'no' was not a work he liked hearing, especially when it was a request like this.

Koenma just began to stare, his eyes almost watering with fear.

"Okay Hiei lets not lose our heads…" Koenma said, George fainted at this point in time.

"Well you'll lose yours if you don't cooperate with the terms!!" Hiei had lost it; he did not want Kurama to be dead. They just begun to live their lives together, happy, Hiei finally found it, and it was taken by Mukuro. He didn't want that to be over already, not now.

"You brought Genkai back for Yusuke!! I want Kurama back, He's Mine and the only thing I have so just fucking do it!!" Hiei screamed, he almost began to shed more tears, but restrained himself from doing so.

"Hiei I see your point… But I can't just interfere with every life that comes here."

Koenma sighed, "But, you're right I'll bring him back for you."

Hiei looked up at Koenma, nodding his head down he replied, "Thank you… Koenma."

Hiei watched as Kurama's body was covered in light, mostly where his fatal wound had been. His eyes twitched then opened, the first thing he saw was Hiei's face.

"Hiei… ughh." Kurama still felt a little lethargic.

"Kurama… You're alive…" Hiei replied, He held his fox demon close to him, they were both stained with blood but neither one cared. They were together again, and this time for good.

"Well, phewww. Glad that's taken care of..." Koenma said in relief, as he watched Hiei leave carrying Kurama on his shoulders.

"But sir, you can't just bring everyone to life again like that." George said.

"WELL I'M SORRY OGRE DID U WANNA LOSE YOUR HEAD?!" Koenma screamed.

"You're right sir you're right I'm sorry… " George replied then sighed as well.

Human World/ Kurama's home

"AHHHHH!!" Kurama screamed, seeing all the damage done to his house.

"Oh no!! What am I gonna do?! My mother will see this and OH NO!!" Kurama started panicking, how was he gonna explain this?

Hiei looked at the panicking demon and disappeared.

Kurama looked to see he had gone, "Hiei? Where'd you go?"

All of a sudden he heard Hiei running back but saw him holding a bunch of wood and supplies. "Huh??" Kurama said, not knowing Hiei could build anything let alone a house, well some of one.

But quickly as he could without pausing to say a word he began to fix the house, and in a matter of minutes it was back to normal, as if nothing happened to it.

Kurama just stood there staring in amazement. Hiei walked out the door, "Well there you go you cry baby…" Hiei stared at Kurama's shocked face.

"Ummm How… How did you—"

"I was bored one night when you were sleeping and I saw something about it on your TV." Hiei replied.

"Hn, it's the most boring thing ever invented." He said again.

But before he could say anything else Kurama ran over to him and squeezed him tight to his chest.

"OHHH HIEI, I love you you're amazing!!"

"Get off me you asshole!" Hiei pushed Kurama off, he couldn't breathe.

"Hehe sorry " Kurama replied, and then taking Hiei's hand they both walked into the rebuilt home together.

"I'm really glad you came back Hiei…" Kurama said his eyes happier then ever.

"Hn…" Hiei replied, a grin on his face. "I'm glad you're back too…"

THE END


End file.
